


Two out of three ain't bad

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [15]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You go to explore an abandoned hospital and find much more than your bargained for.





	Two out of three ain't bad

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful commission that I had a lot of fun writing :D

When you were a little girl, abandoned places used to scare you. The darkness, the emptiness. Knowing that so many things had taken place here, be they good or bad.

Now, as an adult, they are endlessly fascinating, for the exact same reasons that they used to scare you. It isn’t often you get to explore abandoned places, what with juggling school and a job, not to mention social interactions, so when you do, you savor every moment. Capture every moment, too.

When going urban exploring, you never go without your camera. It’s big and heavy and bulky, but it shoots the cleanest, sharpest-looking pictures you have ever seen.

This time, you had found an old hospital with a gruesome story, so there was a good chance it was haunted too. Allegedly, this hospital used to house patients with tuberculosis, and god knows that the treatment those patients received back in the days wasn’t too gentle.

So, naturally, you had to go investigate it.

You currently stand outside the front door, tapping your feet nervously against the leaf-covered ground. No matter how many times you visited an abandoned place, there was always the little girl inside you who got scared and wanted to go back. But you never let her win anymore.

So, with a firm grip on the door handle, you open the door and step inside.

A bit to your right is a grand spiral staircase that had seen better days. In front of you is the counter where the patients had turned themselves in, or had someone do it for them if they were too sick.

You follow the staircase up, noticing the rusty railing and running your hands along it as you stride up the steps, slowly and carefully. On the other side of the banister, the walls are painted in what had probably been a clinical white. Now they’re blanched, and the paint is peeling off in flakes.

You want to grab one of the flakes and start peeling, but resist the urge.

“Remember to honor these places,” you whisper to yourself, go back down the staircase, and crouch by the foot to take a picture.

Just as the shutter goes off you think you hear a noise – a loud, shrill sound – and you whip around, trying to find the source of the sound. But there’s nothing there, nothing to be seen anywhere within close perimeter.

Carefully, you turn around again, only to see the tip of something long and thin disappear at the head of the staircase.

The blood freezes in your veins, and your heart lunges up into your throat where it obscures your already heavy breathing.

You’re not alone.

Against your better judgement, you call out a soft “Hello?”, but you get no response.

Maybe it’s just your eyes playing you a trick? You prefer that option by far.

Not listening to the little girl who’s practically crying, you take the left route, around the counter and down the hallway where the windows are covered in cobweb and the hinges are rusty. The frames are dilapidated beyond repair, and as you run your fingers over them, pieces of wood fall off.

Trying to ignore the abrupt feeling of being watched, you focus on taking pictures – of the windows, of the long, narrow hallways, of the rooms you come across. They’re all so beautiful and mesmerizing!

But in the back of your head, there’s the strongest feeling that you’re not alone. The back of your neck prickles, and the small hairs stand on end. Your heart beats somewhat quickly in your chest, making you almost feel sick.

You’re about to take a picture when the feeling of being watched intensifies, and you whirl around, only to stand face-to-face with what could best be described as an alien.

It’s tall and extremely skinny, completely black with vaguely shining skin that’s stretched too wide over its bones. Its head is an elongated dome with no visible eyes and no visible nose, but instead it has a giant maw that in that moment decides to open and reveal another, smaller set of jaws that lunges out at your face.

In your shocked state, you barely manage to stumble back, but you fall on your back and stare up at the monster in terror and something like fascination.

Your heart may be thumping aggressively against your ribcage, and your hands may be damp and clammy, but damn it if this isn’t the coolest creature you have ever seen!

It reaches out for you with long and sharp fingers that more closely resemble claws, and you try to roll away, but it’s no use – the monster grabs and lifts you with seemingly little effort, then holds you close to its face, as if to inspect you.

Without hesitation, you grab your camera and snap a picture of it, hoping that the flash would scare it – but you’re in no such luck. Nothing happens except you now have a photo of the disturbing, yet somehow fascinating monster.

“Score,” you mutter to yourself and wriggle in its grip, trying to get free. But it’s no use – the monster is too strong, has you in an iron grip, and its terrifying claws dig into your body, ripping the clothes.

Then, suddenly, it tosses you down on the ground and tears off your clothes in a few quick swipes – and gives you a couple of cuts – leaving you naked and feeling very vulnerable.

You immediately curl up to try and hide yourself, but the alien is having none of it – it uses one clawed hand to keep you down and in place while the other tugs off your clothes.

“Don’t--- please stop,” you beg, your voice feeble and trembling, but the monster doesn’t listen – you’re not sure if it even understands human languages – and simply removes your clothes, right down to your boots.

Throughout it all, you manage to keep your camera close and even snap a few more pics of the monstrous entity. Surely this would silence everyone who said aliens didn’t exist!

If you get out of this alive, that is.

The alien leans down over you, and though you see no nose, you have the strangest feeling that it’s _sniffing_ you. You lay completely still, fascinated yet filled with trepidation. What _is_ this creature? Where did it come from? You have never seen a beast such as this, and heavens know you have seen some weird shit through the years.

When it does nothing more, you, out of pure devil-may-care, lean up to bump your foreheads together, causing the beast to screech again, but quieter, and it copies the action, bumping its own elongated, domed skull against your forehead.

It’s a somehow sweet gesture that takes away some of the fear, and you even manage a soft smile up at the monstrous creature.

“You’re not that bad, are you?” you ask softly and let go of your camera with one hand to stroke the alien’s cheek, finding that it’s surprisingly soft though damp and clammy.

The monster hisses at you, but for some reason, it no longer feels threatening, no longer fills you with anxiety and dread. Instead, it’s become almost endearing.

You stop for a moment to think just what had gotten into you, but you find that that can of worms shouldn’t be opened.

Suddenly, the alien flips you on your stomach, and you lift yourself up on your hands and knees, gingerly setting your camera aside. But just as you do so, you feel the cold and clawed hands on your ass, spreading your cheeks, and something wet and firm connects with your cunt, making you inhale sharply before letting the air out in a keen moan.

You turn your head to look at the alien, and as you had expected, it’s its tongue that has started licking you. It’s long and slim, fitting perfectly to lick your clit and folds and making you whine. The wet appendage circles your clit, almost as if it knows what you like, and sends you spiraling down into pleasure, every now and then emitting a high-pitched screech.

You curl your fingers against the cold, concrete floor and pant heavily, fighting the urge to push back against the monster.

But then you remember that you’re all alone in this place – hopefully – so no one is there to judge you for your actions.

Hesitantly, you push back against the monster, and the pleasure increases tenfold as the monster’s tongue starts licking your faster, not being so gentle and careful anymore, but instead pressing firmly against your clit and lapping over your folds, making them drip with sticky saliva.

The sensation makes you moan throatily, and you spread your legs wider to give the monster better access. It seems to appreciate this – how? You do not know – and its tongue presses inside you. You gasp loudly and then whine, a bit pathetically, and arch your back, allowing the tongue to delve deeper inside you.

As it does, you hold your breath, feeling your heart pounding aggressively against your ribcage, and you push harder back against the creature, desperate for its tongue to fill you, and it feels so good when the long, slender tongue folds up inside you, too big to really fit, but doing its best.

“I know that, earlier, I said to stop, but, _ahh_ , fuck, please don’t stop,” you whimper and lean your head forward, panting heavily.

The alien, whether spurred on by your words or not, you can’t decide, starts thrusting its tongue hard and fast, retracting all the way before plunging deep inside you again, and it’s all you can do not to scream from pleasure, it just feels so good!

The blood is rushing through your veins at an unbelievable speed, and you can practically hear your heart thumping away.

For how long this lasts, you don’t know. All you know is that, when the creature stops fucking you with its tongue, you’re drenched in sweat, saliva, and your own juices.

“No,” you whimper, “no, no, no, don’t stop, please, I’m---” but your words die on your tongue when it pulls you back against its – surprisingly – soft belly, and something firm and warm presses against your cunt. The monster hisses and rubs itself against you, the firm, warm object sliding against your wet folds.

You once more turn your head to see what’s going on – and find that the firm, warm object is the alien’s cock. At least that’s what you assume it is.

You only see it out of the corner of your eye, but it looks _delicious_. Long as a leg and with the width of an adult man’s wrist, it protrudes from a pouch between the monster’s legs.

For a moment, you wonder why you hadn’t noticed that before, but whatever thoughts were in your mind are cast aside as the cock slams inside you.

Despite being so wet, it’s still a tight fit, and you gasp loudly, partly in pain. It feels much like a human cock, but there are ridges and bumps along it that add something exciting and new into the mix, and you let out a thrilled moan before you push back against the creature, desperate for it to fuck you.

Taking the hint, the alien starts thrusting forward, and its cock slides deep inside you, easily forcing its way through your pussy, and you feel the head briefly knock against your cervix. You whimper – this time mostly in pain, but also part pleasure – but don’t signal for the alien to stop. Not that you think it would have listened; you still haven’t figured out if it understands human language.

“O-oh, fuck!” you gasp when the thrusts keep coming hard, fast, merciless, and deep. You feel so full, and the sheer force of the moves has your body jerking slightly, making each move feel so much better.

As the alien fucks you, you notice something in the air. It smells sweet, like honey, and it’s all around you. Then you find that _you_ smell like that, too, and that your pussy drips a thick, creamy fluid that really ought to freak you out.

Instead, you have never felt so calm and relaxed, and you let yourself slump on the ground, sighing contentedly and letting out loud moans by each relentless thrust of the monster.

Then you hear it.

A hiss, another high-pitched screech, and there’s another alien in front of you, this one much bigger and not as skinny, but still with protruding ribs and bony, clawed fingers.

The alien behind you growls lowly and grabs your waist with its sharp claws, giving you another few cuts, and fucks you even harder, so roughly you think you’ll split in half.

But that doesn’t happen.

What does happen, however, is that the alien in front of you yanks your head up, screeches in your face, allowing the second set of jaw to bite at your nose and forehead, and then shows you its cock. Massive and full of knobs, it’s forced in your face and into your mouth, and at first, you protest, not too sure you want the alien to fuck your throat, but then it releases the same thick, creamy fluid that’s leaking from your cunt, and suddenly, you can’t think of anything you want _more_.

Eagerly, you start sucking on the cock, feeling it, mapping it out with your tongue, and the alien hisses loudly while the other creature keeps fucking you mercilessly and so deep it bumps against your cervix.

So, there are you, sucking one alien cock while taking another in your pussy, and the thought should be humiliating, but the only thing you can think of is how you want _more, more, more_!

You moan throatily, loving the musk scent of the alien’s cock and how heavy it feels on your tongue as it slams into your mouth and down your throat, nearly choking you, but you love it. Being fucked like this was so much better than you could have possibly thought!

But everything must come to an end.

The alien behind you fucks you harder and faster for a couple of seconds before it presses painfully hard against you, and then you feel its cock release thick strings of cum into your womb. Your belly starts growing from how much cum was released inside you, and you put a hand on your bulging stomach, moaning and whining pathetically against the cock in your mouth.

It feels like minutes where the first alien fucks you full of cum – so wet and loud, with disturbing squelching sounds and that honey-like scent still filling the air – until it finally withdraws, but not until it deposits another few strings of cum deep inside you, making you whimper quietly.

Then the second monster moves, pulling out of your mouth to instead shove the first alien aside, and there’s some internal fighting between the creatures before the first one moves to your face and shoves its now limp cock into your face.

The other alien sets up camp in your cunt, not wasting time in fucking you hard and fast. It’s a task easily accomplished, seeing as the first alien has already stretched your pussy to accommodate its thick cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” you whimper as you’re taken roughly, your plump, round tits swaying in the air as you’re being hoisted up on your hands and knees and pulled firmly back against the alien.

The one in front of you strokes your hair – again, almost affectionately – and then shoves its cock in your mouth, and though its limp, it’s still a big mouthful.

You do your best to suck on it, moaning around it and letting your tongue slide up and down the sides and sliding around the rounded tip, mapping out the texture and loving the taste. It’s a bit like leather and rubber mixed with honey, and though it should sound gross to you, you can’t come up with a more heavenly combination of tastes.

As you work on it, you feel the cock growing again, and you can’t help a wide smile – as wide as is possible with a monster cock in your mouth – and you work harder and faster, trying to mimic the thrusts from the other alien.

The three of you continue for what feels like hours, yet not long enough, until the second alien screeches loudly and comes inside you, filling your already full and bulging stomach with more cum until you feel like you’re going to explode.

You whimper pathetically around the cock in your mouth while pressing desperately back against the alien behind you, and your loosened hole can’t contain all the cum, some of it dripping down your thighs and onto the floor, pooling around your knees.

The first alien has a firm grip of your hair and keeps your head lifted as it starts fucking your mouth, hard and fast, and you can’t do anything but dig your fingers into the cold floor, hang on, and hope for the best.

The ridges irritate the inside of your cheeks, and your jaws are starting to ache, but it doesn’t matter because soon, the alien comes again, and it forces you to take the entire thing in your throat, nearly choking you, but god, oh god, it feels so good that you don’t care if you die from this. Cum shoots down your throat, and your moan is raspy and harsh at the alien withdraws, granting you the ability to breathe again.

You pant heavily and start frantically rubbing your clit, but the moment you do, you’re being pushed on your back, and the aliens are servicing _you_.

The second one licks at your cunt, lapping up your juices and the cum you can’t contain, and as if that wasn’t good enough, the first one decides to squeeze your breasts. The cold, clammy, clawed hands feel so perfect against your warm flesh, and you can’t help a wanton moan, and you arch your back off the concrete floor, spreading your legs and reaching your hands out to touch both aliens.

This is good. You could get used to this.

Silently, you wonder if this was ever going to stop. Just as silently, you decide that you don’t _want_ it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
